ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of the Ten
Story starts off at Bens house. He is asleep in his bed. Ben wakes up to an alert that Overlord has broken out of prison and is destroying down town. Ben dosent know that Overlord broke out of prison with the help of 9 of his foes including Kraab, Trumbipulor, SevenSeven, SixSix, Rojo, Ssserpent, Kolar, Clancy, and a very old enemy Ah Puch. Together they form the new negative 10. Ben turns into Jetray and flies down town to stop Overlord. Ben arrives on the scene. "Give it up there is no way you can beat me." Jatray says. Overlord replies "I cant beat you but we can!" "We?!" Jetray says confused. The other enemies come out of the shadows. "We are the new negative 10!" Overlord says. "And we will finally desssstroy you Ben Tennysssssson!" Ssserpent says. "Not if I can help it!" Jetray transforms. "BenWolf!" Benwolf lets off a sonic howl that causes everyones ears excruciating pain. Kolar covers his ears with two hands and the other two are free. He runs up to BenWolf and grabs him. "Gotcha" Kol ar says. "No you don't" BenWolf transforms. "Ripjaws!" Ripjaws bites down on Kolars arm. Kolar screams out in pain and throws him. Ripjaws transforms: "Shocksquash!" Ah Puch starts to charge at Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch lets out a bolt of electricity so powerful that Ah Puch goes flying! SixSix and SevenSeven start to fly around him. Shocksquatch cant manage to hit them they are too fast so he transforms. "Chromastone!" SevenSeven shoots Chromastone with a powerful lazer. Chromastone absorbs the shock with his right hand and shoots it at his younger brother SixSix with his left hand. SixSix slams into a dumpste r. "I never thought I would like taking out the trash!" Chromastone says. SevenSeven them shoots him again but Chromastone counters it with a powerful blast of energy from his eye. Chromastone transforms: "Stinkfly!" Stinkfly shoots goop at SevenSevens body and he falls to the ground. Clancy attacks Stinkfly from behind and tackles him to the ground. "Well this stinks!" Stinkfly transforms. "Water Hazard!" Water Hazard shoots Clancys wings with a blast of cold water. Clancy falls to the ground. "Ive learned from experience that you cant fly with wet wings!" Water Hazard punches Clancy in the face. Trumbipular tackles Water Hazard and holda him down. Water Hazard transforms into Wildmutt and then "Ultimate Wildmutt!" Ultimate Wildmutt pushes Trumbipulor off of him and then starts to slash him with his claws. Kolar comes back behind him but Ultimate Wildmutt stabs his tail into one of his arms and slings him. Rojo and Kraab start to shoot at Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt transforms: "Lodestar! Metal meet magnetism!" Lodestar picks up Kraab with his metal powers and slings him into Rojo. Ssserpent then starts to spray acid at him. "Ohh no you don't!: Lodestar transforms "Ditto" Ditto multiplies "Hey over here!" Ditto says Ssserpent strikes but Ditto dodges. Ssserpent is tackled from behind by five Ditto clones. Another two clones punch him in the face. Overlord is angry. Overlord shoots one of the clones with an energy beam. "I felt that!" "I did too!" "Me too!" The clones come back into one "Time to end this!" "Way Big!" Way Big shoots Overlord with a cosmic ray. Overlord falls down but then gets up a flies. Way Big swats Overlord to the ground. "Do you really think you could beat me?" Way Big picks up the 10 enemies and hold them beween his hands until the plumbers arrive to place them in a Null Void prison. When they arrive Ben places them down. They are all weakened and surrounded by about 25 plumbers. They are all transported to a new Null Void prison. Way Big says "Have fu n rotting in prison!" Overlord says you have not seen the last of us we will have our.... A plumber pushs Overlord through the Null Void portal. Way Big walks home and turns back into Ben. Ben goes inside his house to his bedroom. "Wow, I can finally get some sleep!" THE END ''' ''Characters *Ben Tennyson'' *Plumbers' ''Villians *''Overlord'' *''Krabb'' *''Trumbipulor'' *''SevenSeven'' *''SixSix'' *''Rojo'' *Ssserpent *Kolar *Clancy *Ah Puch Aliens Used *Jetray *Blitzwolfer *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Chromastone *Stinkfly *Water Hazard *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Lodestar *Ditto *Way Big Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien